Fanfic dịch KÝ ỨC RẢI RÁC
by Haruko Inoue
Summary: Tuyển tập những câu chuyện nhỏ của Levi và Petra (Rivetra)
1. Chapter 104

**Link truyện gốc: s/10292247/104/Scattered-Memories**

**KÝ ỨC RẢI RÁC**

Chapter 104 : Đây không phải lần cuối

_**Hãy tưởng tượng lần gặp mặt đầu tiên giữa Petra còn nhỏ và Levi côn đồ.** _

Levi lườm con bé trước mặt hắn, con bé được khoác lên người nhiều lớp áo mà hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được.

"Biến đi." – hắn gầm gừ với con bé, nhe răng ra như thể đó là một lời cảnh báo.

Không hề sợ hãi, con bé tiếp tục nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt to, trong sáng của nó như thể hắn là thứ gì đó con bé chưa từng được thấy bao giờ, trông nó rất hào hứng và tò mò.

Tốt thôi, hắn nghĩ. Nếu con bé không đi, hắn sẽ khiến cho nó phải đi.

Hắn từ từ đứng dậy, mặc kệ việc thiếu đi hơi ấm sẽ khiến hắn lạnh thấu xương, Levi vẫn là kẻ rất đáng sợ cho dù bản thân hắn không được cao lắm.

Tiến tới sát con bé đứng trước mặt mình – con bé này không thấp hơn hắn nhiều nhưng nó vẫn thấp hơn hắn – hai tay hắn để lơ lửng gần chỗ con dao được vắt cẩn thận ở thắt lưng quần, con bé cởi bỏ khăn choàng cổ và găng tay rồi ấn mấy thứ bằng len đó vào tay hắn.

"Nhóc nghĩ mình đang làm gì thế hả?" – hắn hỏi, nghi ngờ hành động của con bé, việc này thật không bình thường.

"Anh đang lạnh và anh cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào quần áo của em nên em đoán là anh muốn chúng. Đúng hơn là, anh cần chúng."

Nụ cười của con bé không phải là thứ hắn được nhìn thấy mỗi ngày, thậm chí phải nói là gần như không bao giờ và hắn nghĩ hắn có thể dần quen với điều đó, thế nhưng hắn mặc, quyết định không nghĩ về việc đó nữa.

"Ta không cần mấy thứ này." – hắn cau có, bất ngờ quấn lại cái khăn quanh cổ con bé. Vì hắn không muốn đụng vào một người lạ nên hắn cầm đôi găng tay trước mặt con bé, chờ nó lấy cái thứ chết tiệt đó lại; hắn không cần lòng thương hại của ai cả.

"Em không thương hại anh." – con bé nói bằng cái giọng nhẹ nhàng, quan tâm – "Anh cứ xem như đây là một cái ơn."

Con bé không nói gì thêm nhưng Levi có thể hiểu ý nó, nếu như muốn sống sót dưới thành phố ngầm thì người ta phải biết dùng cái não của mình.

"Được thôi." – hắn đeo găng ngay vào đôi tay lạnh cóng của mình. Hơi chật một chút nhưng có lẽ nó sẽ vừa cho Isabel. "Ta nhất định sẽ trả cái ơn này vào lần tới ta gặp nhóc."

Và hắn đã làm vậy ở lần kế tiếp hắn gặp cô; hắn đứng trên cao, thấy cô bị bao vậy bởi môt đám đàn ông, những tên trông có vẻ như cần một giấc ngủ dài và mãi mãi.


	2. Chapter 112

**112: s/10292247/112/Scattered-Memories**

**KÝ ỨC RẢI RÁC**

Chapter 112 : Đây không phải lần cuối

**_Petra là một cô gái sống trong gia đình khá giả ở Tường Sina (cô ấy không hợm hĩnh hay là gì) và cô trở thành bạn thân với tên côn đồ dưới thành phố ngầm, Levi. Cô đem cho hắn quần áo và đồ ăn và cô thích được trò chuyện với hắn mặc dù hắn thấy cô là người phiền phức và quá vui vẻ. Khi họ dần trưởng thành, họ bắt đầu có tình cảm với nhau. Rồi Levi gia nhập Trinh Sát Binh Đoàn và Petra nhớ hắn. Sau đó Levi quay lại Tường Sina và hắn dành hết tiền của mình mua một chiếc nhẫn đính hôn cho Petra._**

"Em biết không, cha em sẽ rất giận và tức điên lên nếu ông ta biết _chuyện này_ ."

_Chuyện này_ ý nói việc Petra thường xuyên đến thăm Levi bất cứ khi nào cô cảm thấy chán hay muốn mạo hiểm. Đã vài năm trôi qua kể từ cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên giữa hai người và Levi không thể nói rằng hắn cảm thấy hối tiếc bất cứ thứ gì bởi vì hắn đang được nhận đồ ăn và quần áo miễn phí.

"Em cá là ông ấy chả để ý đến việc mất một ổ bánh mì hay vài miếng pho mát đâu. Mấy thứ đó vẫn sẽ bị vứt đi vào cuối ngày cho dù vẫn còn ăn được. Thật lãng phí. Tốt hơn là em đưa cho anh."

Nhìn thấy nụ cười tỏa nắng của Petra khiến hắn muốn cười lại nhưng cuối cùng Levi lại quay đầu đi thật nhanh để giấu cái nhếch mép của mình.

Hắn nhìn thấy bánh mì, pho mát, một cái áo len nhỏ cỡ Isabel và thậm chí có cả sữa.

"Em có chắc là muốn cho anh mấy thứ mắc mỏ này không?" – hắn cầm cái chai lên; trong mười sáu năm hắn sống, Levi mới chỉ được nhìn thấy sữa một lần.

Petra sờ cằm của mình, suy nghĩ và nói với hắn một cách tinh nghịch – "Anh cần uống nhiều sữa để cao hơn." Làm như có tia sáng vừa xẹt qua đầu, Petra búng tay và la lên một cách hào hứng – "Có lẽ đó là lý do mà anh thấp vậy, không có sữa để uống."

Oh, giá mà hắn có thể giựt cái nụ cười đó khỏi gương mặt bé nhỏ đáng yêu của cô.

"Nói thì hay lắm, vậy mà em vẫn thấp hơn anh."

Petra đỏ mặt vì ngượng, sự thật đắng lòng, cô vẫn thấp hơn hắn mặc dù cô uống một ly sữa mỗi ngày.

"Đừng nói nữa, Levi! Em cũng đâu thể chịu được khi mà cơ thể em không phát triển theo cái cách mà em muốn." – Petra lắp bắp.

"Thực ra …" – giọng hắn nhỏ dần, ánh nhìn của hắn dời xuống chỗ bộ ngực phập phồng của cô – "em lớn thế này là đủ rồi."

Petra tự hỏi ý hắn là gì, cô thấy cổ hắn đỏ lên một ít. "Huh?" – cô khoanh tay dưới ngực.

Levi nhanh chóng chuyển hướng nhìn sang chỗ khác và cầm lấy đồ ăn và quần áo trên bàn, đi lòng vòng quanh nhà để kiếm chỗ trữ cho tốt. "Không có gì."

* * *

><p>"Levi, đeo thử cái này đi."<p>

Một Petra hào hứng và vui vẻ nhét vào tay hắn miếng vải. Hắn xem xét nó rồi nói: "Cái thứ quái quỷ gì đây?"

"Đó là cái cà vạt! Anh có thể đeo nó bất cứ khi nào anh lên trên mặt đất để trông anh không có vẻ lạc lõng." – cô cười.

Ờ thì có lẽ cái quần ống rộng và cái áo ghi lê cũ của hắn khiến hắn trở nên khác người ở một cái thành phố cao quý trong Tường Sina. Nhưng – "Cái này đeo làm sao? Thứ duy nhất anh có thể làm là buộc tóc cho Isabel và cột dây giày." – hắn nhăn mặt.

Petra giật mảnh vải và kéo hắn ra ngồi trên chiếc ghế nhỏ trong nhà rồi bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng gấp miếng vải dưới cổ áo của hắn. Hắn cứng người lại vì sự đụng chạm gần gũi nhưng sớm thư giãn bởi vì đây là Petra, cô ấy chỉ cố thử thắt cà vạt cho hắn, chứ không phải muốn siết cổ hắn bằng một chiếc thắt lưng như tụi cướp ba tuần trước đã làm.

* * *

><p>Tuyết rơi và Levi có thể nói từ tận đáy lòng mình rằng hắn ghét mùa đông. Nhưng thật không may, Isabel và Farlan không hiểu rõ điều đó và bắt hắn phải lên trên mặt đất để tặng Petra quà Giáng sinh.<p>

Ba mươi phút trước khi hắn lạnh cóng hết người:

"Aww, coi nào, anh hai! Tụi em biết là anh thích cô ấy."

Có lẽ Levi không làm tốt như trước kia nữa bởi vì cái cau mày của hắn chẳng khiến nụ cười tự mãn chết tiệt đó của con bé sợ.

"Yeah, Levi. Cứ thừa nhận tình cảm của anh đi."

"Làm quái gì có." – hắn gầm gừ, cắn mạnh vào mẩu bánh mì cứng ngắc – bữa tối của hắn.

"Oh! Anh chắc chứ?"

Levi tiếp tục nhai, cố gắng mặc kệ cái bản mặt thấu hiểu của bạn hắn.

"Vậy thì tôi cho là anh cũng sẽ không quan tâm nếu như có người cầu hôn cô ấy nhỉ?" – Farlan thì thầm một mình nhưng đảm bảo rằng nó đủ to để gã đàn ông ngồi kế bên cậu có thể nghe được.

Levi mém sặc khi nghe chuyện này và hắn nhanh chóng đấm mạnh vào ngực mình để chắc rằng không có thứ gì chặn đường hô hấp của hắn. "Cái gì? Làm sao có thể? Tại sao? Hồi nào?"

Farlan nhìn chằm chằm vào Levi, cố gắng giữ sự điềm tĩnh của mình, cậu đang cảm thấy quá ư là thích thú đến nỗi chả thèm kêu Isabel hạ thấp giọng xuống.

"Tôi nghĩ anh không có tình cảm gì mà?"

"Tôi chỉ … quan tâm, được chứ?"

Isabel định mở miệng để nói điều gì đó sẽ khiến cho Levi lật đổ cái bàn nhưng Farlan nhanh chóng với tới và đút ổ bánh mì của cậu vào miệng con bé. "Ok, anh quan tâm tới cô ấy. Cứ tạm chấp nhận vậy đi! Tôi gặp cô ấy khi tôi ở trên kia và tôi cũng có giúp đỡ cô ấy chút ít. Cô ấy nói với tôi về buổi tiệc mà cha cô ấy tổ chức, thật lòng mà nói, cô ấy đã nói cô ấy thà ở ngoài vườn nhà một mình còn hơn tham gia với mấy tên nhà giàu hợm hĩnh."

Levi đẩy phần canh còn lại của hắn sang Isabel và nắm lấy cái áo len của mình. "Tôi ra ngoài một lát. Chợt nhớ ra có việc chưa làm."

"Đi vui vẻ nha anh hai!" – Isabel la lên.

Levi leo qua bức tường gạch một cách dễ dàng và đúng như lời Farlan, hắn thấy Petra ngồi dưới gốc cây trơ trụi một mình. Hắn đi tới và nhận ra rằng cô ăn mặc rất đẹp; lớp váy lót bên dưới bộ đầm, tóc thì được uốn xoăn và bới lên. Nếu như Levi đã từng nghĩ rằng vẻ đẹp của Petra là vẻ đẹp đơn giản thì ngay bây giờ đó lại là một vẻ đẹp lộng lẫy và tuyệt vời cho dù trông cô ấy rất cô đơn.

Petra nhìn lên khi nghe tiếng tuyết bị dẫm nát. "Hey, Levi! Sao anh lại ở đây?"

Mặc kệ câu hỏi của Petra, Levi ngồi kế bên cô, vai hai người chạm vào nhau nhưng hắn cảm thấy thoải mái và cô cũng chẳng quay người đi nên hắn đoán không ai trong cả hai cảm thấy phiền cả. "Không tận hưởng buổi tiệc ở trong đó à?" – hắn gật đầu vào hướng có nhạc và ánh đèn.

"Em đánh giá cao việc mà papa đã làm nhưng …" – cô không nói nữa, không biết làm thế nào để tiếp tục bởi vì tất cả những người cầu hôn cô ở trong đó không phải là những người mà cô dành tình cảm cho. Đúng vậy, bọn họ có tiền tài và danh vọng nhưng bọn họ không phải là Levi.

"Oh, ít ra thì em có nhiều thức ăn ở trong đó."

Họ ngồi yên lặng dưới gốc cây, để những bông tuyết rơi xuống nhẹ nhàng và bao phủ lấy cái mặt đất dơ bẩn bằng chính sự thuần khiết của chúng.

Levi đấu tranh nội tâm bởi vì hắn đã đi ra ngoài quá lâu và nếu có ai ở đây trông thấy hai người họ ở cùng nhau thì cả hai sẽ không thể gặp lại nhau nữa.

Thò tay vào túi, hắn rút ra mọt gói quà nhỏ được bọc cẩn thận. "Đây là quà Giáng sinh sớm cho em."

"Em mở nó nhé?"

"Tùy em thôi."

Petra gỡ lớp nhựa và từ bên trong rơi ra một chiếc khăn tay nhỏ. Cô nhặt nó lên và thấy tên của cô được thêu ở góc chiếc khăn. "Nó đẹp quá, Levi. Làm thế …"

"Anh khá là giỏi trong việc vật tay. Thắng nên được tiền. Anh không có ăn cắp, nếu như đó là những gì em nghĩ."

"Cảm ơn anh, Levi."

* * *

><p>"Anh sẽ gia nhập quân đội, chính xác là, gia nhập Trinh Sát Binh Đoàn."<p>

Petra ngừng việc ngắt đám hoa dại xung quanh và quay qua nhìn hắn.

Đã bốn năm kể từ lần đầu hai người gặp nhau và Levi đã lớn hơn nhiều. Nhờ vào phần lương thực để dành mà cô mang cho hắn mỗi tuần và hắn cũng đang trong giai đoạn dậy thì mà hắn có thể đứng ngang bằng với mấy người trong các gia đình khá giả, mà đó chỉ trong trường hợp hắn đừng mở miệng và nói chuyện.

"Tại sao?"

"Tiền lương cũng tạm được và cho dù anh có thể nghoẻo ngoài kia trong khi mất vài cái chân, cái tay nhưng anh thật sự muốn được nhìn thấy thế giới thật sự là như thế nào."

Đôi tay và đôi môi cô run lên nhưng cô không muốn tranh cãi bởi vì cô không muốn ngăn Levi làm những việc mà hắn muốn.

"Vậy là tuần sau anh sẽ đi để gia nhập kỳ tuyển mộ à?"

"Đúng vậy."

Sự im lặng bao trùm họ. Đám cỏ lung lay bởi ngọn gió và những đám mây che đi ánh sáng mặt trời khỏi họ. Mọi thứ thật bình yên ngoại trừ tâm trí Petra.

Lỡ như anh ấy không bao giờ quay lại? Lỡ như anh ấy chết mà không hề hay biết tình cảm của cô?

Petra đưa tay ra sau cổ và gỡ cái vòng cổ mà cô đã có từ khi mới sinh ra. Cô xoay người để đứng đối diện Levi rõ hơn, cô cầm lấy tay hắn và đặt món đồ quý giá của mình vào lòng bàn tay hắn rồi đóng nó lại. "Cứ giữ lấy nó như một cái bùa cầu may. Em chúc anh với tất cả may mắn và xin hãy nhớ rằng em lúc nào cũng ở cạnh anh."

Không ngần ngại, cô đặt một nụ hôn lên trán hắn.

"Có được không nếu như anh muốn có một thứ nữa từ em?"

"Đó là gì?"

Levi chẳng nói gì, hắn chải ngón tay mình vào mái tóc cô và nắm lấy gáy cô rồi đẩy cô về phía trước, hôn lên môi cô.

* * *

><p>Petra chờ đợi. Mùa này nối tiếp mùa kia, những thứ già nua chết đi và cái mới được sinh ra. Đã năm năm kể từ khi Levi gia nhập quân đội nhưng lá thư cuối cùng mà cô nhận được từ hắn là sáu tháng trước. Cũng như cô, cha cô cảm thấy lo lắng nên không bao giờ ông cho phép Petra rời Sina quá một ngày, điều đó khiến cô không thể đi đến Tường Maria để mà chào đón quân Trinh Sát trở về.<p>

Nỗi sợ Levi có thể chết ngoài kia mà cô không hề hay biết bám lấy cô mỗi đêm, cô ôm gối khóc thầm vì Levi không thể ở bên cô.

Cha Petra hối thúc cô lấy chồng. Cô đã quá tuổi kết hôn và nếu như để lâu hơn, cô sẽ phải ở giá suốt đời.

Petra không bận tâm về việc đó bởi vì cô chỉ muốn Levi.

Cha Petra không muốn để con gái ông chịu đựng cảnh "tuổi già cô độc", do vậy, ông sắp đặt một cuộc hôn nhân cho cô và chỉ cho cô biết một tuần trước khi nó diễn ra.

Petra không rời khỏi phòng mình cả tuần, cô tưởng tượng cái chăn phủ lấy cô là đôi tay của Levi và cái gối cô ôm là Levi. Giá mà cô có thể thoát khỏi thoát khỏi những bức tường đang giam cầm mình.

* * *

><p>Petra nhìn chằm chằm vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình. Một cô dâu lẽ ra phải vui vẻ và ngập tràn hạnh phúc khi mà hôm sau là đám cưới của mình, thế nhưng tất cả những gì cô thấy là một người phụ nữ phải kết hôn với người đàn ông mà mình không yêu.<p>

Đôi mắt thâm quầng và làn da xỉn màu không hợp với một quý tộc như cô nhưng không ai quan tâm đến điều đó cả.

Petra vẫn còn nhớ nụ hôn ngày hôm ấy. Cô chạm vào đôi môi mình, cái cảm giác ngứa ran vẫn còn ở đấy, cô suy sụp.

Cô không muốn cưới người giàu có. Cô không cần một cái tủ đầy quần áo đẹp. Cô cũng không cần những món trang sức có giá trị có thể nuôi sống cả một phố huyện. Cô không cần hàng tá người hầu đứng chờ phục vụ cho mình. Cô không cần những nụ cười lịch thiệp và giả dối.

Cô muốn Levi. Cô cần Levi.

Petra quyết định bỏ trốn. Khi chỉ còn vài cái áo trên giướng, cô nghe thấy tiếng ai gõ cửa ở ngoài ban công. Kéo rèm lên, cô gần như phát khóc khi thấy hình ảnh của người con trai mà cô ao ước trong suốt những năm cô đơn qua.

Cô nhanh chóng mở khóa cửa và kéo hắn vào.

"Em nhớ anh, đồ ngốc." - cô khóc và ôm hắn thật chặt, không quan tâm việc hắn có bẩn hay hắn không còn thích cô nữa hay không.

Levi đưa tay hắn lên và ôm lấy cái thắt lưng bé nhỏ của Petra – "Anh xin lỗi. Anh lâu lắc quá." – hắn thì thầm vào mái tóc cô, hít vào mùi hương mà hắn nhớ rất nhiều.

"Sao anh không viết thư cho em trong bảy tháng qua? Anh có biết là em lo lắng thế nào không?"

Levi cười thầm trước cái đấm nhẹ của cô vào lưng hắn bởi vì hắn nhớ có lần cô thúc hắn một cái, đủ mạnh khiến hắn bị bầm cả tuần liền – "Xin lỗi, anh phải giải quyết một vài thứ trước khi đến đây."

Levi bế Petra tới giường và đặt cô xuống nhẹ nhàng. Gạt đi nước mắt trên mặt cô bằng tay áo của mình, Levi nhìn Petra và tự hỏi làm sao mà một người có thể đẹp đến thế này.

"Trên đường tới đây anh có nghe nói ngày mai em sẽ kết hôn."

Petra cuối xuống, xấu hổ, cô nắm lấy áo khoác của Levi, sợ rằng hắn sẽ rời bỏ cô lần nữa – "Em đã cố gắng thuyết phục papa đừng làm vậy nhưng ông ấy không chịu. Em không nuốn kết hôn với người đó, Levi. Em không muốn kết hôn với người mà em không yêu."

Giọng cô vỡ ra và đôi vai cô căng ra vì những xúc cảm không mong muốn.

"Thế thì em muốn lấy ai, Petra?"

Hắn ôm lấy đôi gò má của cô và nâng mặt cô lên, nhìn vào mắt cô và Petra không cần phải suy nghĩ – "Anh."

Họ hôn nhau cho đến khi việc phải ngừng để thở dứt cả hai ra.

"Vậy thì," – hắn thở hổn hển – " thật tốt khi anh mang theo _thứ này_."

Trước khi Petra có thể hỏi _thứ này_ là gì, cô cảm thấy hắn trượt cái gì đó lành lạnh vào ngón tay cô.

"Levi, đây …"

"Anh không thể cho em gà và rượu vang mỗi tối nhưng ít nhất anh có thể đảm bảo việc em được ăn ba bữa mỗi ngày. Anh không thể mua cho em mấy cái đầm buồn cười ngoài kia nhưng anh chắc chắn em sẽ luôn được ấm áp, ngay cả trong mùa đông. Anh không thể cho em những viên đá quý mà cứng đến nỗi có thể làm gãy răng em nhưng anh có thể trao cho em chiếc nhẫn đơn giản này. Vậy thì, Petra Ral, em đồng ý lấy anh nhé?"

Đó là câu hỏi không cần thiết nhưng Levi cảm nhận được một niềm vui to lớn ngập tràn hắn khi Petra gật đầu.

* * *

><p>Cha của Petra giận không gì tả xiết nhưng cuối cùng ông cũng được nhìn thấy nụ cười thật sự của con gái mình lần đầu tiên … trong suốt nhiều năm. Ông đồng ý hoãn lại cái đám cưới cho dù cậu con rể xém-chút-nữa-trở-thành lên tiếng không đồng ý về việc này chỉ đứng cách ông ba bước chân đằng sau lưng.<p>

Đôi vợ chồng chuyển ra vùng ngoại thành của Tường Rose, thiên nhiên bao quanh họ.

"Đây là nơi hoàn hảo để nuôi mấy đứa nhóc, em có nghĩ vậy không?"

Petra nhiệt liệt tán thành.


End file.
